Titans North
by Mika Casey
Summary: Beast Boy's sister, Mika, is part of the Titans North.
1. Characters

* * *

**Titans North: Headlight City**

**Name**: Overdrive (Erik Dakota)  
**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Human, half Native American and half African.  
**Appearance**: Brunette hair, dark brown eyes, dark skin.  
**Super Clothing**: Black bodysuit with silver belt, boots, and collar, black mask.  
**Normal Clothing**: Everyday boyish wear.  
**Powers**: Telekinetic, mind reading.  
**Relationships**: None significant.  
**Other**: "Fearless leader"

**Name**: Queenclaw (Mika Logan)  
**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Shape-shifter, Italian, Sicillian, English.  
**Appearance**: Long dark green curly hair, very dark green eyes, green skin, 5'2"  
**Super Clothing**: Black shorts, belly-exposing gray top, suspenders, large dark green bow on shirt front, tall black boots, 5 ear piercings  
**Normal Clothing**: Dark colors.  
**Powers**: Shape shifting into animals  
**Relationships**: Best friend of Jackie. In love with Cobalt.  
**Other**: Reads a lot. Slightly short-tempered. Beast Boy's sister.

**Name**: Cobalt  
**Age**: 18  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Demon/human  
**Appearance**: Straight black hair, very pale gray skin, bright blue eyes, 6'0", face tattoo swirls under left eye, long forked tail  
**Super Clothing**: Black body suit and gray cloak with hood, black boots.  
**Normal Clothing**: Dark colors.  
**Powers**: Black energy beams and control of shadows/darkness.  
**Relationships**: In love with Mika.  
**Other**: His past is unknown, even to himself. He's brave and outgoing, but sometimes reserved.

**Name**: Lightning Hammer (Zachary Winter)  
**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Human, English, Irish.  
**Appearance**: Red hair, dark green eyes, pale skin.  
**Super Clothing**: Green and white body suit, white boots.  
**Normal Clothing**: Average teen boy wear.  
**Powers**: Breathing underwater, weather control  
**Relationships**: None significant.  
**Other**: Sarcastic.

**Name**: Ghost (Jackie Hyo)  
**Age**: 16  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Human, Korean  
**Appearance**: Black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, 5'3"  
**Super Clothing**: White leotard, white boots, silver mask and gloves, grenades strapped over shoulder.  
**Normal Clothing**: Bright colors.  
**Powers**: Invisibility, walking through walls, flying, grenades.  
**Relationships**: Best friend of Mika.  
**Other**: Very outgoing and friendly, peacemaker.

* * *

**Name**: Gunslinger (Trevor Fang)  
**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Human, Chinese  
**Appearance**: Black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin.  
**Super Clothing**: Black body suit with dark blue gloves, boots, and cape.  
**Normal Clothing**: Average clothes.  
**Powers**: Throwing things super accurately  
**Relationships**: None significant.  
**Other**: Perverted, cracks jokes, arrogant.

**Name**: Sparks (Daniel Litton)  
**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Human  
**Appearance**: dark brunette hair, green eyes, pale skin, 5'10"  
**Super Clothing**: Orange and red bodysuit. Black belt, black shoes, black gloves  
**Normal Clothing**: Average clothes.  
**Powers**: Pyrokinetic  
**Relationships**: None significant.  
**Other**: Extremely short-tempered.

**Name**: Rush (Ethan Alburn)  
**Age**: 16  
**Gender**: Male  
**Race**: Human  
**Appearance**: Brunette hair, brown eyes, tan skin, 5'6"  
**Super Clothing**: silver body suit, blue boots and gloves  
**Normal Clothing**: Brightly colored clothes.  
**Powers**: Super speed  
**Relationships**: None significant.  
**Other**: Greedy, intelligent.

**Name**: Haunt (Grace Rhett)  
**Age**: 17  
**Gender**: Female  
**Race**: Human  
**Appearance**: Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, peach skin, 5'5"  
**Super Clothing**: Short black jumpsuit, black boots, black cape  
**Normal Clothing**: Mostly dark colors  
**Powers**: Giving people nightmares  
**Relationships**: None significant.  
**Other**: Orphan, shaky villan.


	2. After All These Years

**Disclaimer**: Teen Titans don't belong to me, but the characters below do.

**Author's Note**: Um. Because I'm lame and wanted to make myself a Teen Titan? And Shimizu-chan is here too! Anyway, if anyone would like to draw them....-poke poke-....their descriptions are posted in the first chapter. Show me a little love. :D Anyway, I may continue with more chapters. I kinda have another project in mind...

* * *

"You have a _sister_?" Cyborg asked, incredulous as he eyed the five newcomers who were standing at the entrance to the Titans Tower in Jump City. The question was directed at Beast Boy, who had opened the door and was hugging a green-skinned girl who stood at the front of the five strangers.

The green girl answered for Beast Boy, since he was occupied by his sudden rush of joy at seeing his kin. "Yep. I'm Garfield's older sister." She laughed. "I haven't seen this squirt for years. But he isn't a squirt anymore, I see!" He was almost a foot taller than her, at six feet even.

When Beast Boy was done rejoicing, he leg go of her and turned to the other Titans who had gathered by the door and were watching the scene curiously. "Everyone, this is Mika!"

She nodded her head. Her hair was a darker shade than Beast Boy's and bounced in tightly coiled ringlets around her shoulders. "Allow me to introduce my team." She motioned to the three boys and girl behind her.

The first she pointed out was a dark-skinned boy. "This is Erik, our fearless leader." Next, she swept her arm to point out a redhead boy. "Zach," and then to a black-haired girl and a boy with grayish skin. "Jackie, and Cobalt."

Robin spoke, moving to stand in front of Cyborg. "Do come in. We're honored to meet you."

Personal introductions ensued. The Titans found that the visitors were their own team in the north in a city called Headlight City.

Erik was a telekinetic and mind reader. He was the most tactical of the group, and had much of his teammate's respect. He had been fighting crime as "Overload" for longer than the team had been together, but formed the team with Mika when they realized they both had special abilities; and evil-fighting is easier when done in groups.

Next to join the Headlight City heroes was Cobalt. He had no idea what had happened in his past, where his parents were, or if he had any family. It was like his life before the age of ten was a giant black hole in his memory. He had a three foot long forked tail and gray-white skin, and the ability to manipulate shadows and darkness. Somehow an extra sense of his had been attracted to Mika, and he had found her from half way around the world. When they met, he immediately joined the team. He felt it was predestined.

The next addition was Jackie. She was a childhood friend of Mika, and had been seeking her because she knew of the green girl's abilities and recently discovered her own. She could turn invisible, walk through walls, and fly, giving her the nickname "Ghost".

Lastly came Zach. He could control weather within close range and breathe under water. At first, Erik had been trying to recruit him. Zach was hesitant, because he enjoyed the mystery that came with flying solo. But once, when Zach was under attack and couldn't fight, the team swooped in and rescued him. He ended up joining reluctcantly, but never thought of leaving after that.

Starfire wrapped her arms around Jackie. "Come, new friend! Let us rejoice with the consumption of food!" She laughed out loud, tugging her in the direction of the kitchen.


End file.
